Sunkit's Prophecy
by Winterwing1
Summary: Sunkit's mother has been killed, but he doesn't know who did it or why. And her killer is watching Sunkit's every move, waiting for the right time to steal him away from RiverClan. Rated T just in case of violent scenes later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Sunkit bounced joyfully out of the nursery; he saw his leader, Wonderstar, padding into camp.

"Hi Wonderstar!" he squealed, bouncing on his aunts tail.

"Hello, Sunkit." She mewed, smiling at the cute happy kit, "Where is your mother?"

"Probably still sleeping, like she has been for almost two days, and the nursery is starting to smell funny." He mewed, looking at Wonderstar. Wonderstar frowned, worried about what Sunkit had said.  
"Sunkit, would you mind playing with Winterwing for a bit?" she asked, looking at her deputy who was walking over.

"Sure!" he meowed, "Winterwing! Wonderstar told me she wants you to play with me!" Sunkit ran over to Winterwing.

"Hi Sunkit! Of course I'll play with you!" she meowed, "What do you want to play?"

"I wanna play hunter!" Sunkit meowed.

"Ok. I'll be the prey!" Winterwing meowed.

Wonderstar padded into the nursery, and sniffed. Sunkit was right, it did smell in here. She walked up to her sister and Sunkit's mother.

"Clouddance?" she mewed cautiously, when Clouddance didn't move, Wonderstar sniffed.

"No…" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! Forgot to do a disclaimer! Ooops but if I did own Warriors, Ashfur would still be alive!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to my first two reviewers, warriorcrazy and Swanstream! Thanks for reviewing guys!**

Wonderstar padded out of the nursery. She sighed. How was she going to break this awful news to Sunkit? _Well here goes nothing! She thought._

"Sunkit! Winterwing! Will you come here?" Wonderstar called, "It's important."

"Coming Wonderstar!" Winterwing meowed. Winterwing and Sunkit ran over, something gleaming in Sunkit's eyes, but it went away as soon as it had come.

"Sunkit, your mother…is dead." Wonderstar meowed sadly.

"NO! I WANT MY MOMMA! WINTERWING! BRING HER BACK!" Sunkit wailed, and the whole Clan came out to see what the commotion was about. Honeythorn, RiverClan's medicine cat padded up calmly, but with worry and concern in her eyes.

"Wonderstar, what's wrong?" Honeythorn asked. Honeythorn was Clouddance and Wonderstar's sister.

"Clouddance is dead." Wonderstar meowed sadly. Gasps of shock went through the clan. Honeythorn's eyes filled with sadness, and then anger.

"How did she die?" Honeythorn demanded, as the Clan watched their usually calm medicine cat lash out.

"I think she was murdered." Wonderstar whispered. Winterwing leaned on Sunkit, and Sunkit leaned on Winterwing.

"What's murder?" Sunkit asked, looking confused. Winterwing exchanged a glance with Wonderstar, wondering what to say.

"You take him for a walk, and explain." Wonderstar ordered Winterwing, "And get back to your duties! All of you!" Winterwing and the rest of the Clan dipped their heads. She looked at Sunkit, and flicked her tail, telling him to follow. Sunkit followed, head and tail down.

Once in the forest, Winterwing sat underneath a tree, next to Sunkit. Sunkit lay down and cried, even though he'd be six moons old in a quarter moon. Winterwing licked his ear. "It's ok, it's ok. You'll see Clouddance again in Star Clan." She whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" he wailed, then whispered, "What's murder?"  
Winterwing sighed; she had hoped this question wouldn't come up. "Murder, is when a cat kills another cat in cold blood." She breathed.

"HOW COULD SOMECAT DO THAT? WHY WINTERWING WHY?" Sunkit wailed again, and he dug his nose into her fur.

"I don't know, Sunkit, I just don't know" she whispered, and hugged him with her paw. She licked his forehead and cheek. Winterwing looked at the stars, which had come up awhile ago. She saw one star which shined brighter than the rest.

"Look Sunkit, your mother is watching you." She whispered, showing Sunkit the bright star.

"Mama, if you can hear me, I am going to avenge your death." He whispered, and looked at Winterwing. He stood up, and flicked his tail to sign that he wanted to go back to camp. Winterwing understood, and lead him back. Sunkit went into his mother's old nest, and fell asleep.

**OMG! Looks like there might be a future romance between Winterwing and Sunkit later! I'm looking for Sunkit's warrior name! Winner gets a free story written just for them!**


End file.
